With the continuous development of science and technology, the electronic technology is developed quickly, the variety of electronic products is increasing, and people enjoy various conveniences brought by the science and technology. Presently, people may enjoy a comfortable life brought by the science and technology via various types of intelligent terminals.
Presently, an electronic device such as a smart watch and a smart bracelet is worn by more and more people. In order to fit well a curved surface of a wrist of a user, a display screen of the electronic device is designed to be curved. There is a problem that a visible region of the display screen cannot cover the whole screen, that is, a user cannot observe the whole display screen simultaneously, and the electronic device cannot control the display screen locally, which causes that the user has to rotate a wrist to observe the whole display screen.
Hence, an intelligent level of the electronic device is low and the user operates the electronic device inconveniently in the conventional technology.